Get Your Hair Done: Elves Going To War
by Rock into Mordor
Summary: Legolas is forced to undergo a tradition of Elvish beauty when he comes of age, even though he doesn't want to... Although he gets a red-headed reward in the end:) Comment if you want more:)
1. Chapter 1

"Legolas? Are you awake?" Screamed Thranduil, cracking open his son's bedroom door. He saw his son lyingwith his mouth wide open, drool dripping out. "My my, your hair looks unacceptable, Legolas. We need to fix you up."  
At these words Legolas awoke with a scared look on his face. He knew what his father meant by "fix you up", and it wasn't good.  
"Father, I really don't need any facial help! And my nose is fine!" Screamed Legolas, as he and his father walked down the fabulous Mirkwood stairway.  
"Son, please. They are notgiving you plastic surgery. They just need to give you a facial, and do your hair. It's our tradition!" Pleaded Thranduil, with an annoyed look on his face. They entered a large doorway,  
and saw before them a large chair, and a side table. Thranduilsat his son down. After a few minutes of complaining, Legolas was petrified when the one and only Elrond of Rivendell entered the room.  
"Hello, youngling. I hear it is your 12,345 birthday. You are so young for an elf!" Laughed Elrond, "Yousee... I have been invited by your father to witness the Elvenmakeover! A traditional ritual among elves.  
It means an elf has come of age to enter battle, and that is today, Legolas. I remember when I had my makeover, they shaved my-" started Elrond.  
"Let's notget into detail!" Yelled Thranduil, slapping a hand over Elrond's mouth. Elrond looked hurt and left the large room. Suddenly another elf entered, only shehad goggles on,andleather  
gloves. Her dress was covered by a velvetapron.  
"Hello, mighty Legolas! I have forever wanted to touch your hair! Ohhhhh your golden-"  
"Now now, Ambervine, let's get on with it!" Said Thranduil, stopping the anxious elf maiden, although she fought hard and wrapped her arms around a terrified Legolas. Thranduil screamed out to the guards, pleading them  
for a new makeup artist. Two guards entered, though not for very long, because Elrond had just entered behind them with a hairbrush in his hand. Heshoved themaway with one hand, and the guards toppled over likedominoes.  
"Let me take care of your son, Thranduil. I am the only one who can do the majestic Elven braids properly!" Said Elrond, starting to brush Legolas's hair violently. Thranduil yelled something about red wine, and  
walked out of the room.  
"What?! Dad! You can't leave me with this maniac!" Screamed Legolas with yet another scared look on his already beautiful face. 


	2. Fool of a Writer

I understand that many writers are very much better than me, though I do try. This is fun, and please comment if you have any opinion about my writing, good or bad. I wanna know. This is Rock into Mordor, and I  
don't own anything. Not even my own username:)


	3. Chapter 2

For what felt like forever, Elrond just brushed Legolas's hair. The annoying part about it was that Thranduil never returned from his wine break, and this made Legolas even angrier. The poor elf hadn't been brought any food  
for hours, and was starving.  
"Done!" Said Elrond, finally. He handed Legolas a heavy golden mirror.  
"I look...Amazing!" Exclaimed the elf, examining his new braids, one oneach side of his head.  
"Yes, your father will be proud." Said Elrond, causing Legolas to blush. Elrond looked confused.  
"No! Not proudof you, proudof me!" The stylist remarked. Legolas frowned, and left the room. He later found his father in the wine room, unconcious on the floor. Though it wasn't because he was drunk...

"Orcs!" Screamed Legolas, running to find the guards. "Grab your weapons, andmanthe boundaries!" Immediatly, hundreds of elveswere racing out of the hall, and into the depths of Mirkwood. Medics were sent to help  
Theanduil by Legolas, even though he knew his father would be okay. He had survived the flame of a dragon, for god's sake! *little Hobbit reference hehe*. For a few minutes Legolas supervised the care of his father, until something dawned on him..  
"Ada! I can fight!" Yelled Legolas, pointing to his braids. "Oh wait, your knocked out." The elf ran to retrieve his bow, brand new from his birthday, and ran out the doors, prepared to fight.


	4. Chapter 3

It had all happenedin an instant, and Legolas Greenleaf barely felt his body functioning, but by the time that half the orcs had been killed, and the rest had left, the new warrior realized what he had become- a legend.

In the twenty minutes in which he fought, Legolas had killed a record 56 orcs, and he nevermissed a shot with his bow.

"Wow!" Exclaimed a she-elf with auburn hair that went down past herwaist. She approached the champion with a smirk. "I bet I could have done better, but you got lucky, My Lord Legolas. I was getting my elvish makeover done,

and I only got out here about 2 minutes ago." At this Legolas smiled. One, because he was literally just called "Lord", and two, because he wasn't the only one who had to experience the dreadful pain that came with the makeover.

A great feast was held in the new Lord's honor. The she-elf, who's real name was Taurial, was specially invited by Legolas. Part of him really likedher. Thranduil was fine, and he could never be more proud of his son. He smiled in Legolas's

direction multiple times, and Legolas thought that his father caught on to the fact that he liked this new red-headedfriend of his.


	5. Among The Stars

Later that evening, after too much wine had been drunk and too much food had been eaten, Legolas thought he had the courage to have a real conversation with Taurial. The two elves stood on a balcony, overlooking  
the forest that bordered Mirkwood.  
"So Taurial!" Said Legolas enthusiastically, "I'd really like to know more about you, your background to be exact, I-if you want to tell me, of course." The She-elf looked at him gravely.  
"My mother died in battle a long time ago. Only one thing remains in my memory of her." She said. Legolas looked at Taurial with a sad, understanding face. His mother had died when he was very young... And he felt alone for  
a long time, besides his father of course. He remembered nothing ofhis mother. After a few moments of silence,  
"Tell me," said Legolas. Taurial glanced at him with confusion.  
"Tell you what?" She asked.  
"Tell me what you remember about your mother." Said the Lord. He moved his hand towards Taurial's, though she moved her hands behind her back. She ran over to the stairs.  
"Let me show you," she whispered. Legolas followed Taurial down to the borders of Mirkwood. There theelves entered the forest Legolas had only been in a few times himself.  
Taurial found a large tree and climbed to the first branch, then gestured for Legolasto come, too. Before he knew it, Legolas was on top of the onlyplace he ever knew, Mirkwood, and he felt a new warmth inside  
him as he gazed at the stars above him. Taurial looked at the elf.  
"My mother used to walk below the stars," she said, "And now she is among them." 


End file.
